Field of the Invention:
Equipping vehicles with an electrical drive, which is fed from an internal vehicle battery, is known. In so-called plug-in hybrid vehicles, say, (which have an internal combustion engine in addition to the electrical drive) or in electric vehicles a plug-in electrical contact on the vehicle is used to charge the internal vehicle battery from an external source.
German published patent application DE 10 2011 089 339 A1, for example, discloses a device for the inductive transfer of energy to a vehicle, in which a primary coil let into the floor transfers electrical power to a secondary coil on the vehicle by means of an alternating magnetic field. This affords greater operating convenience than a cable-based charging process, but for the efficient transfer of energy the secondary coil must be situated as precisely as possible above the primary coil.